


Hello my Almost Dead Lover

by ShuichiOuma010



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiOuma010/pseuds/ShuichiOuma010
Summary: Story for a Wattpad fanfiction challenge!! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 17





	Hello my Almost Dead Lover

_ Hello, I know you probably don’t think about me as much as I find myself thinking about you. I don’t want to make you feel like you should be thinking about me. You are somewhere else and even if you are I still here with me, I always keep wondering. Do you miss me like I miss you? _

“Shuichi!” The teacher called out, breaking his focus on the letter. He looked up to his teacher and saw that she looked angry. 

“You need to pay attention! I know you have a situation at home but that doesn't mean that you always get to have a cushion while the other students are working hard.” Shuichi just gave her a cold stare. He was right, Shuichi was letting his situation get the best of him. But he couldn’t help it. He missed him more than anything and his death was one of the few things that stuck with Shuichi...for longer than they said it would.

“Alright,” He said quietly. The teacher scoffed and went back to the lesson. Shuichi blankly stared at the notebook that his and his past lover used to write each other in. Everyday in class they would pass it around like an ongoing note. Their own private conversation, just for them, untouched by the words of others.

But after he passed on Shuichi hasn’t felt the same. Everything seems more plain to him, almost like the world was fading to grey and maybe even to black someday. He hated having to continue on without his lover. 

They were labeled as freaks by all the others, but he didn’t mind, neither of them did. They embraced it and showed off their freaky side to one another, embracing who they wanted to be like a prised treasure finally uncovered. Together they felt found, when the whole world seemed to lose them. Making them feel lost and alone until they met one another.

He stared back down at the notebook looking at his writing on his own page. The other page was blank for a moment before there was some writing that appeared on the page. Shuichi was surprised by this and looked down at the writing.

**Hello love! Sorry I had to leave you...but it wasn’t me that wanted to leave. They took me from you and I’m trapped here...but I know I way I can get back to you, you just have to be patient my love <3**

“What?” He asked, tracing his fingers over the letters. ‘Is this real?’ He asked looking over the letters again.

“Shuichi,” His teacher said, tapping his shoulder. “Hmm,” He hummed looking up at the teacher.

“Class is over,” The teacher said with a sigh. She smiled at Shuichi while he slowly moved out of his seat. His eyes were glued to his notebook. He was amazed that there was new writing...but he had no clue how it was even possible.

“What are you writing Shuichi? I thought you hated English?” She said reaching for the notebook. Shuichi looked at her with a cold glare. “Don’t touch my notebook,” He said, feeling defensive about his past lover and the possible connection they could have. 

“Okay,” She said, sounding a little shaky. Shuichi didn’t even acknowledge her and walked out of the classroom. 

The hallways were empty mostly because it was already well into lunch period. Shumi couldn’t care less either way. He was so consumed by reading the note his lover left him.

He read over the letters over and over again. Until it was almost cemented in his head. Playing over the memories of the times they were with one another. Love and devotion was all they had for one another. They had each other, and that’s all they could ever need...until one left. Leaving the other lost and alone.

_ How are you writing to me? I thought you left...all that time ago. Where are you? I will go anywhere to find you, please come back to me… _

He wrote back in the notebook as the world faded around him. Just into a dim noise that he brushed off. 

“Shuichi what are you-“ A student started but Shuichi just walked passed the other student. He only cared about the response he could get. 

He walked all the way to the graveyard where Kokichi supposedly was. There lay the gravestone of his past lover. The past person he knew so well...before that even went away like the memory. The reality of them.

“Kokichi…” he whispered kneeling in front of the grave stone. It said in dark letters engraved in the stone.  **Here lies Kokichi Oma, XXXX-XXXX**

Shuichi felt guilt come over his shoulders. He felt like it was his fault that Kokichi was no longer here...the funeral was a blur in his memory...living without him was becoming unbearable.

**Don’t cry my beloved.**

He flinched when he saw the writing on the notebook. “Kokichi?” He called out looking around him before more writing appeared.

**You need to expose the truth then I will no longer be trapped...and then we can be together again my love!**

“What,” he said blankly looking down at the writing. 

“Expose the truth?” He asked himself slowly standing up and looking over at the tree that was in the distance...it almost seemed like there was someone waiting there. 

‘But for who? Why?’ Shuichi thought before he slowly walked over there.

They seemed to be having a conversation of their own, and Shuichi was already curious so he already got as close as he could. Without being detected of course. 

They seemed to be talking to a younger male. Two men in black suits looking down at a boy with a bright light standing next to him. Shuichi felt confused as anyone else would...who was that? He seemed to think to himself as he hid behind the tree hearing what they were saying.

“So that transformation should almost be complete?” One of the men said to the other. “Yes, only a few days remain before it’s complete...and we have made the first Zinat with a mind of its own.” Shuichi flinched at the words. 

‘They have created a Zinat? But I thought it was banned from being done after what happened 20 years ago…’ He thought to himself before he looked down at the notebook. There was more writing.

**Be careful, these men aren’t who they think they are...and don’t talk to the boy. Please Shumai, remember me, you love me right?**

Shuichi was confused by the words written. How would he forget how he loved Kokichi...sure he hasn’t been around for 2 years now...but that doesn’t mean he loves him any less.

_ What do you mean? _

He wrote back before he heard the men talking again. “So, how are you feeling?” He asked the boy. The boy perked up and stood up after hearing him. “Well~ I’m feeling amazing~!” He said adding “Nishishi~” 

‘Kokichi?’ Shuichi asked, getting a better look at the boy. He looked just like Kokichi, but he didn’t have one of the scars Kokichi had on his face. Well, he found this out a little too late when the boy spotted him.

“What do we have here~,” He teased walking over to Shuichi who was still holding the notebook close to his chest.

“I-I,” He started before the boy grabbed his hand. “Look! Isn’t this the one Kokichi asked for?” He asked with a smirk. The men seemed to smile at this and they grabbed Shuichi’s shoulders before a cloth came over his mouth.

…

“Shuichi!” Shuichi heard a voice call out from the darkness. He was confused as he slowly opened his eyes. He heard the sound of chains and soon smelt the strong smell of blood. After he felt his senses come back to him he felt arms wrap around him.

He looked down to see Kokichi hugging him. “Kokichi?” He asked before Kokichi pulled away. This was the Kokichi he knew and loved...but he wanted to know why he found him here after all this time...He thought he was dead.

“Shuichi, oh my god I missed you!” He exclaimed, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Shuichi felt tears coming to his eyes. He didn’t mind that Kokichi looked awful, bruises littered his body and his face had the scar he knew so well along with some stitches across it.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were still here?” He asked, tears falling down his cheeks. Kokichi gently brushed his fingers over his cheeks and smiled.

“I couldn’t tell you because they wanted me to-” He started before they got cut off by one of the men coming into the room.

“Isn’t this lovely Kimichi?” One of them asked as the boy came out again and moved to grab Shuichi’s chin. Shuichi tried to move away only to get shocked by a chained collar around his neck. They were both chained to the wall behind them around their feet and necks.

“Yes~ maybe we can make another of my beloved~,” He said snapping back his hand making Shuichi flinch. Kokichi held him close to him before Kimichi moved over to him. 

“Don’t you dare make him have to go through what you have done to me!” Kokichi screamed as he came over and grabbed the notebook away from Shuichi who was now looking at the boy with a glare.

“Ooh! So cold Shu~,” He teased with a laugh. Before Shuichi could respond he turned to Kokichi. “You know what happens if I rip the notebook right?” He said teasingly, tearing one of the pages. Kokichi screamed at this and held his cheek which the skin was now cracking like glass under his fingers.

“Don’t Please stop!” Shuichi exclaimed as he tore out the page. Kokichi’s cheek was shattered and bleeding all over his hand, “Shui,” He paused for a moment catching his breath. Kimichi grabbed both sides of the notebook and started tearing the whole notebook apart. 

“I love you!” He gasped before he pulled Shuichi into a kiss. Shuichi kissed back and held onto the smaller male as he shattered under his fingers. The fragments of his body fell to the floor before bursting into stars that soon faded from view.

He kissed him until his lips fell into the pile and faded into nothing. “What have you done…” He said looking down at the shirt that was in his hands. 

“Welp~ know you can both be united in the empty shells of the Zinat!” He laughed before there was a man in doctor's clothing coming over to Shuichi. Shuichi just closed his eyes and muttered one final phrase before they killed him.

“I’m glad I got to kiss you one last time, but now there is no point, you are really gone…”

This was the end of Shuichi and Kokichi. The two lovers who knew loss better than any other.

**-Here is my writing for the contest! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the angst though...didn’t mean for it to turn out so dark...thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-SK-_ **


End file.
